Loving You
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: Mary Brandon and Jasper Whitlock are married and in love. A week later he leaves to fight in the war and never comes back. Mary goes mad and is admitted to the asylum. A vampire Mervin saves her and makes her one. Will Jasper and Mary reunite? Chp2 is u3
1. Leaving You

_**Loving You- An Alice and Jasper FanFiction**_

_**So wassup guys? Liking my fics? I AM NOT updating my Non-Twilight related fics!!!! So anything in this section and my SuiteLife/|\Twilight crossover! This story starts out on the day of Alice's and Jasper's wedding night. It is before he went on fight during the Civil War. Jasper would be leaving in a week from the wedding. In the story Jasper knows Alice as Mary Brandon and doesn't know much about her being Alice. Being old fashioned, Alice went by her name Mary. The rest is for you to read!! Read Mixed-Up Souls. Written in Alice's POV until I say so otherwise.**_

**Chapter 1: Leaving you**

I was waiting for him. My husband Jasper Whitlock was in the bathroom having a wash. Today was my wedding day, the day Jasper and I had become his. Today he is **my** Jasper and I am **his** Mary. This was the day I had been looking forward to all my life. My marriage day. I was sitting in **our** bedroom in my pink night gown, waiting for him to finish his bath. My life would become complete from today, actually it was complete. Since the day I met Jasper Whitlock three years ago, everything in my life was perfect. He looked after me the very way he had too. He always did, he always will. He never left my side, no matter what. Although he would be leaving my side to fight in the Civil War. Our relationship had never been flambouyant like others but a quite yet intense one. He never stopped loving me, and he said his love for me grew every single day, it was the same way for me.

"How are you love?" Jasper asked in his smooth, velvety voice.

I looked up at him and saw his perfectly sculpted body walking towards me. I left out a gasp and almost fell back.

"Careful love," he said slipping his hand around my waist. "You don't want to hurt yourself on your marriage night."

"No I don't," I managed to say. I don't know how I managed to attract Jasper. He was the most perfect man in the whole world. Every girl yearned for his love and companionship and so did I. Who wouldn't want Jasper Whitlock? Only a fool. But I kept my feelings inside me and didn't let anyone know. I never went after him or anything. He came after **me**.

"What are you thinking about darling?" he asked.

"...."

"What darling?" he asked once again.

"On nothing...just how fortunate I am too marry a man like you," I said smiling up at him.

"My love I think I am fortunate to marry you. You are _**mine** _nobody can take you away from me," he said. "Nobody."

"I don't want anybody else. I only want you," I said. "You are not just beautiful on the outside, you are way more beautiful on the inside."

"Oh love you spoil me. I don't deserve all this praise," he said. "I really don't".

"Oh you do Jasper, oh you do," I said. "More than anyone else. It's a shame that you have to go away so soon,".

"I don't want to leave your side darling, but this has always been my dream," he said moving closer to press his lips onto my forhead. "Once the war is over I will live my other dream, the dream I start today with you Mary Brandon...no...Mary Whitlock."

"Jasper," I said pulling his lips down onto mine in a magical, passionate kiss. Our life together would never end. Jasper would come back after the war. Our love would never end. I just knew it.

_____________________________________________________________________~~~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have to go?" I asked leaning in to kiss my husband once again before he left.

"Mary my love," Jasper started. "You know the answer. I will be back even before you notice that I am gone."

"I hope so," I said. "You will write wont you?"

"Of course love," he said. "Every week."

"I will miss you a lot lo....lo..." I stammered.

"Lo?" he asked.

"Forget it. I will miss you a lot Jasper Whitlock," I said shyly.

"One day I will find out what lo means," he said smiling at me. "Now I have to go. Bye Mary."

"Bye Jasper," I said. "Come back soon."

"I will," he promised. "We are meant to be. Not even death can tear us apart."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Don't speak of death,"

He removed my hand and kissed my lips. I felt an electric current go through me. His lips moved from my lips to my cheeks, neck, shoulder, forehead and hair. I clutched him hard and tears fell from my eyes. I wouldn't let go of him. He tried to let go but I just held him close to me.

"Love," he said. "I have to go."

"Please don't. Please don't," I cried.

"Mary I will be back soon. The war will be over soon," Jasper said. "Please don't cry. It doesn't suit you. Don't cut your lovely black hair. I love it long."

"Jasper please," I said. "Don't!"

"I love you Mary Whitlock, my wife and I will be back before you know it," he promised. "I love you"

He didn't wait for my reply and walked off. I looked after him and cried out loud. He didn't look back. I had a feeling he would be gone from me longer than we thought. I pushed these thoughts away from my mind and went inside. I locked the door and went to our bedroom. I sat down on my bed and stared. Stared after someone who wouldn't be back for a long time.

______________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________________________________________________________________________

Six months had passed by and there was no news from Jasper. Of course he wrote occasional letters to me and I write back a lot. I write every day but he doesn't. He hardly does. He used to but now he is busy with military business. I wish he would write more often. I miss him so much. I didn' even get a chance to tell him that I loved him. I couldn't call him love like he calls me. I am such a coward. I just pray and hope that I still have a chance.

______________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~____________________________________________________________________________________________

**JASPER's POV**

It has been a lot of days since I have spoken to Mary. My Mary. No way of listening to her beautiful voice. Six months is a long time when you are away from the one person you love dearly. Mary is my life and I will fight till the last moment to get back to her. Nothing can ever tear us apart. Not even death.

I heard a sound and I looked around. There were three beautiful girls walking towards. Very beautiful and breathtaking. But nothing like my Mary. They came towards me. Something told me to run but I had learnt from my father that a man should protect women and not be scared of them.

"What is your name soldier?" the most beautiful one asked me.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am," I answered. "But I am a married man."

"I never asked...mmm you smell so good," she said.

"But all I smell of is my sweat. I haven't had a bath in three months," I said confused and also disgusted at myself for having to share such personal information with a complete stranger.

"Oh you silly human," she said laughing and bent down as if to kiss me. I tried moving away but her friends held me tightly by the arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I said I am married."

"I don't care," was her reply before her lips touched my neck and her sharp teeth sunk into my neck.

I cried out in pain and howled like a mad man as she sucked the life out of me. She finally gave up and licked the place where she had bit me. I felt my whole body burn. I just wished to die. I knew I was dying. I just wished to tell my Mary that I loved her. Just once more. That's all I ask for.

_______________________________________________________________________~~~~~~___________________________________________________________________________________________

**ALICE's POV**

One more month passed by and still no news from Jasper. I felt tears well up in my eyes when I thought of him. Sweet, caring, protective Jasper. Wherever he was at this moment I hoped he was alright. Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw a man dressed in the Confederate States uniform.

"Mrs. Mary Whitlock, I presume?" the man asked bowing.

"Yes. You are?" I asked.

"Mr. Whitlock's friend Rubiac," he answered.

"He has spoke about you in many of his letters. Where is Jasper?" I asked. "Come inside please."

He followed my lead. I led him to the hall and we sat down opposite each other.

"Now madam I want you to take this news properly. Mr. Whitlock has been in an accident. He is no more," Rubiac said.

"WHAT???" I yelled. "What did you just say??? Jasper......JASPER!"

I ran out of my house praying that this was only a joke. I cried and I felt my new red dress dampen with my tears.

"Mrs. Whitlock come back!!" he called after me. "I found Jasper dying and well he was bleeding. He told me to go away and I did."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTOR?" I yelled. Life without my Jasper would be impossible for me.

"There was no hope. He told me to go away before it was too late and I obeyed," Rubiac explained calmly.

"Thankyou for informing me Mr. Rubiac. It is very kind of you," I said and showed him to the door. He bowed at me and left the house. I closed the door and went into **my** room and sat on **my** bed. I cried and cried and cried. Nothing would change that. Nothing. I loved Jasper, I still do, I am going to regret this for the rest of my life that I never told him that. Never.

_____________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I AM NOT MAD," I yelled as a warden at the mental asylum dragged me along. "I JUST LOVE HIM"

"I am sorry lady but your mother and father told us that you can see the future. Now that is a little weird," he said and dragged me along.

I cried and howled but it was of no use. I couldn't believe that my loving parents had called me mad and wanted me admitted in a mental asylum. They thought I am mad. I was not mad. I missed my Jasper so much that I started having these feelings that I could see the future. They were rarely true. But yet, I was not mad. Just madly in love with a dead person.

The warden pushed me into a dark cell and I fell onto the hard, cold floor. My head hurt as it bumped onto the ground and I cried in pain.

"Shut up!" the warden said and I did so immediately. I was so scared. I wish I had Jasper's kind hand over my head trying to soothe my pain. 'Stop thinking of Jasper!' I reminded myself.

The warden locked up the cell door and went away. It was awfully dark and scary. I lay on the uncomfortable ground and closed my eyes. Maybe sleep would ease my pain.

I woke up and felt a cool soothing hand rub my forehead. I looked up and saw the second most handsome man in the world.

"Hello I am Mervin and I work here," he said.

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Love yaa!!!!**_


	2. A new life

_**Loving You- An Alice and Jasper FanFiction**_

_**No one reviewed....booh...baah...mmm...anyways here's chapter 2! And THANKS for your love for Mixed-Up Souls!!!!! Love ya!! This story is going to be awesome!! I betcha!!**_

**CHAPTER 2: A new life  
**

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mervin, I work here," he said. "Are you okay Miss. Brandon?"

"I AM NOT MISS. BRANDON!!! I AM MRS. WHITLOCK!! JUST BECAUSE HE IS DEAD DOESN'T MEAN HE ISN'T MY HUSBAND!!" I yelled.

"I am sorry Mrs. Whitlock. You were admitted by the name Mary Brandon. I really am," Mervin said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"With you?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered, as if that was the obvious answer.

"But...but..," I stammered.

"Don't worry ma'am I wont touch you," he said kindly.

"Okay," I said.

I suddenly felt a rush of air and I was outside.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Magic," he said smiling.

That was the first time I had seen his face properly. His face was beautiful. His face, his cheekbones, perfect like a sculpture. His skin was pale white and his eyes were golden.

"What are you staring it my fair lady?" he asked flashing an amazing smile. I couldn't help but smile back/

"Nothing. You are so beautiful," I said and felt blood rush onto my cheeks.

"You are beautiful too. When I gather up enough money I will take you out of here and marry you," he said looking down at me.

"WHAT?? NO!!" I yelled.

"Don't scream my'lady," he said calmly. "Please. You don't want the others to know."

"I am married. I love Jasper. I can't be unfaithful to him...NO!" I said.

"I will give you your time my'lady. Till then tell me what I can do for you?" he asked smiling that smile again.

"I want a sharp pen and paper," I said.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"I want to write a poem about Jasper. I love him dearly," I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay my'lady. I will take you back and I will come with the writing material," he said.

Suddenly there was another rush of air and I was back in my dark cell. He went to get the materials I requested and was back in no time. I wondered how he could move with such a speed. He gave me the things.

"Here you are," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Here is a small candle you can use. The other's will be up in an hour so better make it fast," he said.

"Okay. See you again," I said.

"See you again," he said and walked away.

I lit the candle and crawled upto a corner and started writing the words already formed in my head.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we've ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I am left to to forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

_So now I guess this is where we stand,_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget._

_We had it all, we were just about to fall,_

_Even more in love, than we were before,_

_I wont forget, I wont forget about us._

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it._

_But somewhere we went wrong,_

_We were once so strong,_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all._

_And at last all the pictures have been burnt,_

_And all the past is just a lesson we've learnt,_

_I wont forget, please don't forget us._

_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_Our love is like a song,_

_But you wont sing along,_

_You've forgotten about us._

_Don't forget._

Tears fell from my eyes as I read the poem again. I took the pen and pierced my left breast and wrote "Mary loves Jasper" piercing the skin. It hurt very much but I didn't stop. Once I finished writing I wiped the blood and covered the breast once again with my dress. I shut the pen and pushed it away from me. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I blew the candle and sat in a corner and wept. Wept and wept.

______________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________________

"No!!! I don't want to cut my hair. Jasper loved it!!" I cried as the lady warden cut my hair harshly.

"Please!!!!! He told me not to cut my hair! Please I will look after it," I cried. "Please!!!"

"Jasper is DEAD! Nothing will happen," she told me. Those word hit me like a lightning. I wept and wept. When I moved too much my breast hurt but I clutched onto it.

_____________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are we going Mervin?" I asked as he put me on his back and ran fast. "Where?"

He stopped suddenly and laid me down.

"My'lady I am a vampire. Immortal," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"An evil one James is after you. The only way to rescue you is to make you one of us.," he said.

I wasn't scared. Mervin bent down and placed his lips on my neck. He first kissed it and then sunk his sharp teeth into my skin. I cried out in pain. I felt him drink my blood. Suddenly he let go. And then the burning began. My whole body burnt.

"Put off the fire!" I yelled.

"It's not a fire. It's my venom. Let it spread. You will be okay in three days," he said.

"Stop it," I cried. This was so painful. So painful, but nothing like the pain I felt when I knew he was no more. My whole body was on fire and I knew it. I knew it. I just wished to die. The burning feeling didn't end. It just became worse. I cried and howled. I knew it.

______________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at myself. The burn was gone. I couldn't remember anything except that I was a vampire. I didn't remember anything. I looked at a tag on my dress and it read M. Alice. B. My name was Alice. I didn't know what M and B stood for. All I knew was that my name was Alice. I remembered nothing about my human life. I felt my throat burnn. I smelt something so delicious that I went after it. It was a man. I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank his blood. As the blood filled my throat, the burn subsided. As the blood filled my system I let go of the dead man and realised what I had just done. I had taken the life of an innocent man. Maybe that was what I was in my previous life, a ruthless murderer.

_Please leave me alone...I wont harm you lady...please..._

Who was that? I don't know. What was that? I don't know that either. Oh lord!! The delicious smell again. I am so thirsty. I walked quickly to the direction from which the smell was coming. I saw a man, the same man I had seen in my mind. I went upto him and smiled.

"Hello," I said. "How are you doing?"

My voice sounded so good. Maybe it always did.

"Oh no! Not the immortal beauty!" he said.

"Oh yes," I said, smiling a wicked grin.

"Please leave me alone...I wont harm you lady...please...," he begged in mercy.

I held his hand tight and sunk my teeth into his flesh and sucked the delicious blood. As it filled my system I felt very good. This was so much of a pleasure. After I had completely sucked the life out of the man I wiped my blood red lips and continued hunting.

_____________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~_______________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a bit more than fifty years since I had become immortal. The world war was raging violently in Europe. America had not yet joined the war but I am pretty sure they will. They would never leave the allied forces in distress.

I have given up drinking human blood. It feels so good. I still don't know anything about my past though. I have researched and tried to find out about M. Alice. B but found out nothing. So I guess I am stuck to being Alice. I have tried to find a mate so that I wouldn't be so lonely. I feel much happier after abstaining from human blood. I can stay around humans and not feel like sucking their blood. Maybe it was because I didn't want to continue being the murderer I had been in my human life.

"What would you like madam?" the shop owner asked me. I was at one of the biggest shopping departments.

"Anything below $50," I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Then you should go to the thrift store down the road madam that's where you will find such cheap items," the lady said rudely.

"Thanks," I said walked out.

These humans were so rude. I didn't bother to go the thrift shop. I just walked and walked. Thank goodness I never feel tired. I am so THANKFUL to God that we immortals don't feel so tired after walking.

________________________________________________________~~~~~~~~~~_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2009**

I was joining school today. I could stay away from humans perfectly now. Nobody would suspect me. I had just finished shopping at _Forever 21_ yesterday for the school year. Forks was a perfect city for vampires. There was hardly any sunlight so we didn't have to hide or anything. It was always raining and there was a constant cloud cover, which suited my taste. I had recently bought myself a Yellow Porsche and I was very proud of it. It was truly a beauty. OMG I am having a vision.

_"Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. We have been in this area for quite a while," a young boy said._

_"I am Emmett Cullen and this my mate Rosalie Hale Cullen," a vampire with brown hair said._

_"I am Jasper Hale, I was known as Jasper Whitlock in my human days. I had fought in the Civil War for six months before I was converted," another vampire said. "You look so familiar to me."_

_"I am Alice. Just Alice. Perhaps M. Alice. B.," I said smiling at my new friends._

Gosh! There were some vampires going to Forks High! YES!! Finally I might make some friends. Their eyes were golden, just like mine. They were vegetarians like me too! I couldn't believe my luck! I changed into a pretty pink dress, the one I had seen in my vision and took a jacket and left my house. I got into my Porsche and drove to school. This was going to be agood day.

TWI TWI TWI

The first five periods went by smoothly and now it was time for lunch. Not that I was going to eat anything. I would be meeting my new friends. From different visions I had during the day, I knew that the Cullens, as they were called would be good friends with me. I smiled, stuffed my books into my assigned locker and walked into lunch. I sat at the Cullen's table and waited for them to arrive. They arrived one by one, slowly making a dramatic entrance. Bella was tucked under Edward's arms, Rosalie was holding Emmett's. Jasper was alone. He walked behind all of them. When he entered the room I felt many of the girls in the room take in a lots of air. I just giggled.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. We have been in this area for quite a while," Edward said.

"I am Emmett Cullen and this is my mate Rosalie Hale Cullen," Emmett said.

"I am Jasper Hale, I was known as Jasper Whitlock in my human days. I had fought in the Civil War for six months before I was converted," Jasper said. "You look so familiar to me."

"I am Alice. Just Alice. Perhaps M. Alice. B.," I said smiling at my new friends.

"How long have you been in Forks?" Edward asked.

"Just a few months. I moved in here at the start of summer holidays," I said grinning. "What about you guys?"

"We have been here for two years," Edward said.

"You a nomad?" Emmett asked.

"Umm sort of. I love making friends!" I squealed delightedly and looked at Bella and Rosalie. Why didn't these girls say anything. Were they dumb?

"No," Edward said as if answering my questions.

_"I read minds Alice," Edward said._

"You read minds?" I asked.

"You too?" Edward asked. "Wait...you can see the future?"

"Sure!! That's how I have been surviving...that's how I have been abstaining from human blood," I said.

"This way Jasper can have a mate!!!" squealed Bella. Finally, I heard her voice.

"What??? No way!!!" I said.

"Are you crazy Bella??? I told you that I only love Mary and only Mary. I don't mind being alone all my life but nobody can replace her," Jasper said.

"Who's Mary?" I asked.

"My wife. We were married for a week before I went to fight in the war. I never saw her again. I heard my friends Rubiac say that she died. I miss her a lot. No one can replace her. I am sorry Alice," Jasper said.

"It's okay. Not that I was intend on marrying you or anything," I said smiling at him, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Why don't you join our coven?" Rosalie asked. "Do you like shopping?"

"Of course! Which girl doesn't?" I asked giggling.

"Apparently Bella! I am so glad you moved in here!! Will you join our coven?" she asked again.

"Sure!! I really want to make friends with my kind anyways. I have been so lonely. Bella are you crazy? No shopping?" I said and asked.

"No shopping," she said smiling.

Finally I had made some friends. It made me uncomfortable that Edward would read my mind. But I was soooooo happy!!!!! I felt like I fit it. I felt like I was meant to be a part of the Cullen family. Edward looked at me and smiled. That reassured my thoughts. This was my family and this was where I belonged.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this update! I took all day to write it! I wont update this unless I get atleast one review! Once I put this up I will update Yahoo Messenger!! Please review! I love reading them and grinning like crazy!**_

_**~~Nidheya~~  
**_


	3. New home, new friends

_**Loving You- An Alice and Jasper FanFiction**_

_**Thanks for your reviews! Here is chapter 3! **_

**Chapter 3: New Home, New Friends**

The Cullen's home is really awesome! Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen are too sweet!!

"This is the room you will be occupying," Edward said showing me the room.

"Wow," I said grinning. "Awesome!"

"This is Jasper's old room. He moved out recently. You can have it." Esme said. "If you like it."

"Of course!! I love this room!" I said smiling. "It's perfect."

"I don't have a bed because you know...," Jasper said. I understood what he was saying.

"It's okay. I will bring my own bed," I said cheerfully.

"I don't think you need that. You can my blue sofa," Jasper said pointing to his sofa.

"Well...actually I sleep," I said shyly.

"You sleep?" he asked bewildered. "_How_?"

"Well I have this personal lullaby which I hum to myself until I fall asleep," I said grinning.

"Maybe we can try that too!" Emmett said.

"No...it only works for me. I see the future and...I can sleep. I am also very much at ease around humans. I can dream also," I explained.

"Aww shucks!" Emmett said. "How wonderful it would be to sleep."

"You have no idea how awesome it is! I can sleep, but that doesn't mean I should. It's like breathing- optional but uncomfy without!" I said.

"Uncomfy?" Edward asked confused.

_Uncomfortable._

"Oh," he said reading my mind. I really had to get used to this. Except for Aro nobody could read my mind. And I hated it enough. But Edward seemed nice. I knew he wouldn't take upon his gift as an advantage.

"I wont," he promised.

"Have you ever you know...had a physical relationship with?" Emmett asked.

"NO!!" I yelled. I don't know why I reacted like that. I have had been asked that question by many of my kind but I am usually not this rude while giving the answer. I am ususally much nicer. Heaven knows why I reacted like that. "I am sorry Emmett, please don't ask me such personal questions again."

"He is like that!" said Rosalie. "Always meddling in other people's personal lives!"

"It's okay..." I said slowly.

"We are going hunting," Edward said pointing to everyone except Jasper and me. I guess he was right. Only the two of us had golden eyes. The rest of them were thristy.

"Okay," I said smiling. "Will you help me move my stuff from my apartment to here Jasper?"

"Sure!" he answered as if he was only too glad to help. "Of course."

"Thanks!" I squealed happily. Perhaps Jasper would be one of my good friends.

_"I am really glad you have come," Jasper said._

_"Your welcome Jasper," I said smiling sweetly._

_"I feel so happy that I wont be the odd one out," he said smiling with relief._

_"What do you mean?" I asked bewlidered._

_"The whole pairings. I can talk to someone while everyone else is attending to their desires. I get soo bored," he said._

_"Oh," I said. "Cool!"_

"No need to thank me Jasper!" I said grinning.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I am glad to be your friend too!" I said grinning again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You will thank me because you have me to talk to when the others are attending to their desires." I said.

"Oh...thanks anyway!" he said lighting up again.

"Your welcome." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back, first a little hesitant and then he eased up a bit.

"Don't worry! I am not a savage!" I said smiling.

"No....it's just that I am being unfaithful..." he said quietly.

"Unfaithful? What do you mean?" I asked.

"A minute." he said and walked away. I went into my new room and sat on Jasper's blue sofa. I sat on it and picked an album lying on it.

On it the word **_Memories_** was inscribed so neatly, so neatly that I couldn't explain. Wow! Jasper had a beautiful penmanship. I opened the album and saw a picture. It was that of Jasper and a beautiful girl in wedding attire. Under it was written:

_**Mary Brandon Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock.**_

_**Married on: 24th August 1861.**_

_**Marriage of love beyond death.**_

This is what he meant by unfaithful. It must have been painful for him. To be the cause of his wife's death. The line 'marriage of love beyond death' was just so...so...beautiful to explain. He must have really loved this Mary Brandon. Poor thing. Suddenly I sensed him next to me.

"Hi," I said and shut the book.

"Hey be careful with this!" he said rudely! "This is the last memory I have of her!!!"

"I am sorry Jasper," I said genuinely. "I really am."

"Get out of here!" he said rudely again.

"I am sorry about how you feel. By the way, your wife's extremely beatiful. I am sorry about what happened." I said and got up to go.

"Stay," he said and pulled my hand and down onto the sofa. "Do you want to hear my story?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

* * *

I smiled after Jasper had finished telling his tale. No wonder he looked so upset and bitter.

"Im sorry about the way Mary committed suicide," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Alice. It's nice that someone understands," he said removing my hand. "Tell me your story."

"I have no story remember??" I asked grinning. "I have no idea about my previous life except for the fact that my name was Alice!"

"That must be painful," he said sadly.

"Yeah...I try my best to remember. I just wish I could remember something." I said.

"Don't worry! One day you will," he said reassuringly.

One day. Who knew when that one day would come.

* * *

I smiled with satisifaction as I looked at my redecorated room. All of Jasper's things were out including his blue sofa. The room looked so different, so modern. Previously the room had a more war-ry feeling to it but now it was just how I liked. It's so strange that both Jasper and I were made at the same time.

My new room looked beautiful. I had many of my photos up on the wall and my clothes were inside the massive closet, previously filled with dust. My bed and sheets were pink in color, my favorite. I lay on bed and hummed my personal lullaby to myself. Soon I was fast asleep.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked this update! I spent hours writng and re-writing it! I will b updating something else tonight at 8:00 to 10:00pm!!**_

_**Review please!!**_

_**Nidheya**_


End file.
